


Batwoman Rewrite

by MsRowenaRosseDeplata13



Category: Batwoman (TV 2019)
Genre: Alfred will be a badass, Cassandra Cain is feral, F/F, F/M, Gen, I don't know why I wrote this faster than my nightwing fic, I wrote this out of spite, Luke Fox is Batwing, M/M, Rewrite, Ruby Rose's Kate Kane is a narcissist, Ryan Wilder is Batwoman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:01:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29915904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsRowenaRosseDeplata13/pseuds/MsRowenaRosseDeplata13
Summary: My rewrite of Batwoman season 2 because, why not?Disclaimer(s): Nothing belongs to me, I found the cover on Google. This show belongs to the Arrowverse.Cross Posted on Fanfiction.net & Wattpad.
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Julia Pennyworth, Beth Kane | Alice & Kate Kane, Cassandra Cain & Alfred Pennyworth, Cassandra Cain & Ryan Wilder, Duke Thomas & Ryan Wilder, Julia Pennyworth & Cassandra Cain, Kara Danvers & Kate Kane, Kate Kane/Sophie Moore, Luke Fox & Dick Grayson, Luke Fox & Ryan Wilder, Mary Hamilton/Ryan Wilder, etc. - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	Batwoman Rewrite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BATWOMAN SEASON 2 REWRITE
> 
> This is a rewrite of the Batwoman show exclusively season 2 because I don't remember much about season 1 and I have no intention to lose any more brain cells. This is just me procrastinating in my Nightwing show fanfic and also wanting to prove that a 15-year-old girl could do a better job in respecting the lore of Batwoman than the writers. I'm on even ground with the writers since I also haven't read the Batwoman comics. I'm not even going to try to make this like my Nightwing fic, I'll just describe this from ep 1 to 6.
> 
> DISCLAIMER(s): I OWN NOTHING, BATWOMAN BELONGS TO THE CW, AT&NT, WARNER BROS., AND DC COMICS. NOTHING BELONGS TO ME.
> 
> So please enjoy.

EP1: What happened to Kate Kane?

Starts with Kate Kane on the plane with about a hundred people, we pan out to see a half masked Asian girl stabbing Kate in the throat with a knife before a bomb activates and the plane explodes with the assassin dropping using a parachute and holding onto the dying Kate before gliding to away, Kate's suitcase falling down.

We move to the ground with Ryan Wilder leaning on her balcony seeing the plane crash, she rushes down from the fire ladder to the crash site. "Are you okay?!" She checks on as many of the passengers finding several dead and many in critical condition, Ryan sees the assassin flying off with Kate. "What the hell happened?" Ryan looks up away from the corpses up to the sky with the smoking screen. Title Card: "BATWOMAN".

We start up again with paramedics carrying people in stretchers and in body bags, two Crows talk to Ryan. "Ms. Wilder, you mentioned a woman in a parachute?" the Female Crow questioned Ryan. "Yes, Ma'am. It was dark but I think she was carrying someone, another woman with her." Ryan pointed to the north side outside of the city where the assassin disappears. The two Crows made eye contact and nodded before following the paramedics and leaving Ryan alone. Ryan looked over the wreckage and finds Kate's suitcase, checking the tag Ryan runs her fingers over the name before mumbling out the name. "Kate Kane, huh." Noticing that no one would pick up the forgotten case, Ryan walked back to her apartment building.

Walking down the hallway Ryan sees a little old lady struggling to carry all her shopping, Ryan helps her but the old woman calls her Henry and tells her that he was a good boy after Ryan helps her put all her groceries into the kitchen island the old woman gives her candy then Ryan goes to her own apartment and closes the door and takes the candy into her mouth before placing the case on her apartment floor. She finds the lock to be broken and sees the Bat-suit.

"Holy Shit, was this lady going to comic con or something?" Ryan gasped out before inspecting the suit and not seeing the normal bat symbol instead seeing the Red Bat symbol of Batwoman. "No, wait a minute, is she Batwoman? That crazy psycho?" She examined the suit and found a set of directions to a clinic. "That rich lady abortion clinic?" Ryan questioned and she gave the idea of putting on the suit but decided to instead return it to the clinic, putting the suit back into the case and putting on a mask, Ryan went to return the mask to Mary's clinic.

Cut to Alice and Mouse, Mouse is celebrating the supposed death of Kate while Alice is fuming and she stabs Mouse repeatedly with a knife. Alice is panting with blood on her face before she stares at Mouse's body before laughing insanely, before taking a needle filled with the same poison as Mary's mom. Stabbing it into Mouse's corpse before taking a nearby tank of bug s and dumbing the bugs onto Mouse's corpse. The bugs quickly devoured the dead body before Alice leaves the door open for a cauldron of bats to hunt the bugs, seemingly devouring the poison in Mouse's body. Alice closes the door snarling at a dead bat and kicking it. "I hate Bats." She snarled and looked at the night sky staring at the flickering bat signal.

Let's move to the Crows base, Sofie is processing a group of teens who were messing around with the bat signal. Sofie's deeply depressed and didn't even arrest the teens just told them to go home, and hearing comments about Batman coming back. Sofie heads inside the main monitor room with Jacob and Julia being the only occupants in the room, Jacob had sent Julia to check on Mary and the two start up a conversation with each other. Jacob is distant in the conversation mentioning the fact that Batwoman wasn't there at all and how that they should make an announcement calling her to answer why she didn't save the people on the plane and comparing her to Batman. As Jacob talks, Sofie gets angrier and angrier at Jacob before she blows up at him and straight out tells him that Kate is Batwoman.

To which Jacob coldly tells her, "You don't think I don't know that, Sofie? That I didn't figure that out the moment that she first put on that suit!? I'M A DETECTIVE, I KNOW THAT MY DAUGHTER IS DEAD BOTH OF THEM!" Blowing up at the shocked Sofie. Jacob is openly weeping, "My daughters are both dead. I failed them both. I gave up on Beth and let Kate die." Sofie awkwardly pats Jacob's back as the man cries on. After letting him bawl his eyes out Jacob composes himself and tells Sofie to make an announcement that Batwoman tonight at the rally.

Sofie questions about Beth and Jacob points to the mug shot of Alice.

Cut to Mary and Luke in the illegal abortion clinic, worrying and arguing about Kate. Luke arguing at even if Kate had the suit on Kate wouldn't survive while Mary thinks that the suit is super magic and that it would miraculously let Kate live to which Luke blows up that the suit isn't magic, it's just Kevlar and steel. Their argument is interrupted by Ryan knocking, the two composed themselves before telling her to come in. Ryan introduces herself and gives them back the case questioning if this was Batwoman. The two really don't have an excuse so they answer honestly, while they check the suit Ryan makes a snide comment about Kate's bad stint as Batwoman. Mary gets angry questioning what she meant about Kate being a bad Batwoman, Mary just generally hero-worshipping Kate. And Ryan takes a realistic look at this starting this monologue. "Crime rates spiked when she showed up, she's never caught any criminals, child trafficking rates gone up, and even what Batman had done! For God's sake, she's a fucking murderer!" She monologued mentioning Kate's actions.

Mary tries to argue with Ryan although she didn't have a leg to stand on, "Give me one person Kate killed!?" Mary said smugly, Luke tried to stand in between the two women but Ryan wasn't going to stand down. "Henry Abbot," Ryan answered looking somber, both Luke & Mary looked confused before Ryan continued. "He was a former GCPD who worked two jobs to support his mom, after the department went under, he got a job as one of the Crows. During the last fight Batwoman participated in, he was killed by Batwoman." Ryan explained to the two, Luke flinched but Mary stayed stubborn with her beliefs and screamed for Ryan to leave before storming off on her own. Luke sighed and apologized to Ryan, she shrugs it off. Luke asks a little bit about Ryan before Ryan says she has to leave for a job interview. Luke wishes her good luck and gives her a card saying that if she doesn't get the job to call him up. Ryan nods to him and bids him goodbye.

Cut to Julia Pennyworth making her way to the clinic per Jacob's orders in her car before seeing Alice walking down the road before she quickly crashes the car. Julia gets out of the wrecked car, bleeding. Alice comes close and tells her about the poisoned bats before stabbing her in the gut, on the sidewalk Ryan rushes over to Julia and tries to take her to a hospital, Julia begs her to take her to Mary's clinic. Ryan confused but ultimately agrees and drags Julia to the clinic.

Ryan manages to carry Julia to the clinic where Luke and Mary were still arguing, Julia screams at the two that Alice was going to release poison in the city square. Ryan rushes to lay Julia on the medical table, Mary works to fix Julia. Luke worries that the Crows may have figured out that Kate was Batwoman and they were going to announce that Julia screams for them to do something. Mary says that Julia needs to put on the Bat-suit and go out, Ryan stares at Mary like she's crazy before gesturing to the stab wound in Julia's stomach arguing that she was literally stabbed and that she can't go out in that condition. Mary's still angry at Ryan and asks her what she's even doing back here.

Luke gets the idea and asks Ryan to put on the suit to hide Kate's involvement, Ryan argues that she's an average person and what was she going to do, Mary mentions that if this was the same poison used on her mom that maybe they can make a cure with her blood. Luke mentions that it isn't going to work since even if they made a cure it would take years to develop, test, and distribute and that also it still doesn't solve the problem at hand. Luke begs Ryan to put on the suit, telling her just to stay out of sight, let the suit do the talking to protect both Kate and Batman's identity.

Ryan begrudgingly agrees then takes the suit, dressing up. Ryan gives a small turn asks how she looks and Mary makes a snide remark while Luke says it looks good on her directing her to the hidden tunnels that would lead to the Crow's building.

And now were hear with the crowd chanting for Batman to come back, Sofie makes remarks that she thought this was for Batwoman but Jacob and some of the other crows give her a look that said "are you kidding me?" before sighing then Jacob walked to the podium to speak with the current Mayor. The mayor gives a sad speech about the plane crash before letting Jacob take over. Jacob talked over the crowd mentioning that Batwoman was on the plane and was dead. And a random person in the crowd shouts "WHO THE HELL CARES!? WE WANT BATMAN!" and the chanting began again. Jacob sighs with small tears in his eyes before he looks up to the building and sees Ryan's silhouette, with a shocked face.

Move to Ryan, when she sees the bats, she hears Luke from her communicator in her ear. Him telling her to use the glider to chase after the van that released the bats. Ryan glides well until she crashes close to the ground and limping, chases after the van. Luke tells her to catch the driver who is Tommy Elliot. Elliot drops a grandee near a boy in a yellow hoodie and Ryan moves to shield the boy telling him to run, the boy closes his hands and Ryan sees darkness before the grandee goes off with the boy running off.

After the smoke clears, Ryan coughs and hears Luke questioning if she was okay. She says yes but asks if the boy was okay, Luke says he saw him run off and begs Ryan to get back to the clinic. Ryan argues against it because Elliot was still out there, she hears Sofie shouting for her to stop right there. Luke tells Ryan to run which she followed and ran off before she shouts to the Crows about one of Alice's gang members was in that van before running off, leaving Sofie confused but told one of the other crows to chase Elliot.

Ryan ends up running to Park row, aka Crime alley, and starts to bleed out from all her injuries before an elderly woman started patching her up, dragging her inside the clinic.

Cut to Alice, who is just reveling in her chaos before the same masked assassin from before stabs Alice in a needle in the neck before putting a bag over her head.

End on a shot of Safiya standing over Kate's corpse before kicking it into a grave.

-

(1) I switched episode plots for episodes 1 and 2 because I have Hush as one of the major villains for this season.

(2) I have some plans for this series, if you want an idea go read these comics; Batman & Robin Eternal, Grayson, and the Bird of Prey where Strix is in.

(3) Also, this isn't going to connect to Superman & Lois and the other Arrowverse shows but some characters will come to visit.

(4) I find it weird that I have managed to write something that I hate than my Nightwing Fanfiction. But that will be what I will be focusing on but I will update this every week or so because I wrote this in like a week.

(5) I'm trying to make Ryan more of a hero than what she is and her backstory will be explained later on.

(6) I took the same plot from my Nightwing fic, especially about where Batman is right now.


End file.
